


Silly Goose and Co

by Clarissa_DN38416



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Family Feels, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarissa_DN38416/pseuds/Clarissa_DN38416
Summary: This is in 'The Man of her Dreams' universe and will not make sense AT ALL, if you haven't read it





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't say goodbye and let them go, I love Silly Goose tooooo much!!!
> 
> These will be a bunch of one-shots, when the mood or inspiration hits
> 
> enjoy!

 

 

 

Sansa was in the house alone for the first since… she could ever recall.

Bill had accompanied Lance and Galahad into the city for… something. She never bothered to learn why they were going and zoned out every time, when Lance tried explaining more than once.

 

 

 

This was the first time Sansa got to have more than ten minutes to wash in the tub and enjoyed it fully.

Silly Goose was playing with Zera on the washroom floor with warm rugs spread down for them, so she could still keep watch over her babies.

Sansa poured her oils through her hair as Silly Goose kept tickling Zera and making her squeal in delight.

 

 

 

Looking through her wardrobe, Zera had half thrown herself over Silly Goose’s back and had made him a prisoner in that one spot on the bed, not bothered in the least.

Turning to him, Sansa asked “this one?”

He squeaked in the negative.

“Yeah, you’re right. Something looser around the chest.”

Sansa made another quick scan and pulled out another, holding it up for Silly Goose and got a different tiny squeak to let her know she’d chosen correctly.

 

 

 

One of the workers on their home was kind enough to gift them with a crib low enough to the ground and wide enough for Silly Goose to step in and join Zera with ease.

Sansa was lying on the sofa and napping in the sunlight coming in from the window, she was about to move into a more deeper sleep when Silly Goose pecked her ankle twice.

Sansa sat up alert “Thank you, little one.”

She spoke to Silly Goose as she reached into the crib where Zera was starting to complain in hunger.

As she latched on to feed, Sansa’s free hand went to Silly Goose to pat, when he snuggled up close to her side and waited patiently.

 

 

 

As she left them in the lounge where she could still see them, Sansa prepared her own lunch.

Making a simple sandwich and humming under her breath, Sansa wasn’t surprised when Silly Goose rushed in and pecked the back of Sansa’s ankle once.

“On it, little one.”

Dropping her knife, Sansa rushed to go change Zera’s dirty nappy.

 

 

 

After straightening up and doing a few other chores that had been bugging her for days, Sansa felt three little pecks to the back of her ankle.

Walking into Zera’s chamber quickly, Sansa picked up the cranky baby and immediately made her way down the staircase into the old cave with Silly Goose waddling after her.

Silly Goose sat on one of the chairs and watched as Sansa swayed and gently walked around, humming the whole time to get Zera to relax and take her afternoon nap.

When Silly Goose joined in with Sansa’s familiar tune with little squeaks, Zera’s eyes finally started drooping.

After a few minutes they had both successfully gotten her to sleep.

Sansa didn’t dare sit straight away till she knew Zera wouldn’t wake again, then sat beside Silly Goose on the rocking chair.

“Little one, is my book down here at all?”

Silly Goose jumped onto the table and nudged bowls aside and pushed the book towards her with his head.

“Come here.”

When he was in arms distance, Sansa scooped him up and gave him a big hug and lots of her kisses.

“Love you, don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Silly Goose kept squeaking and nuzzling her neck.

 

 

 

After Sansa had made a reasonable size bent in her book, they heard a commotion going on upstairs.

“Go get daddy.”

Sansa said to Silly Goose, who jumped down instantly. Sansa smiled as he waddled and flapped his wings out excitedly.

 

"Pipsqueak, what are you doing? Getting yourself in trouble no-doubt."

Sansa heard Bill's greeting and Galahad's screaming. _Someone didn't like getting woken from his nap._ Sansa thought to herself.

Bill followed Silly Goose down and saw where his girls sat in the cave. Sansa was drawn into his warm welcoming kisses as soon as he made his way over.

"Missed you." He mumbled between kisses.

Bill kissed the top of Zera's head as well, when Sansa gently transferred the sleeping child into his eager arms. "Missed you, baby girl." He whispered.

Bill sat in the vacant chair beside Sansa and wasn't surprised when Silly Goose immediately jumped into his lap and squeaked in his face.

"What?" Bill asked him.

"Tell him, you missed him." Sansa said.

"Nope. Sorry pipsqueak. Didn't."

He chuckled when Silly Goose stepped up and pecked at his face.

When Sansa went back to her book in frustration and blocked out Bill's face, Bill leant down quickly and kissed the top of Silly Goose's head, who settled and nuzzled close to Zera.

"What was that? You did something! Tell me what just happened?"

Sansa lowered her book instantly and fired off questions when Silly Goose stopped squeaking.

"Nothing." Bill whispered innocently.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a bad day, so I've written some much needed fluff.
> 
> enjoy.
> 
> Zera - 2  
> Loren - 4 months

 

 

 

It was going on six hours now, and slowly heading towards seven - and Bill had, had enough.

Not only would Loren not have her bottle and sleep, but her crying was keeping Zera awake. That’s how long Sansa had been gone and Bill was getting fed-up.

He was walking around Loren’s chamber attempting to get her to settle and having no luck with Zera yelling for him every ten minutes.

He looked down to see Silly Goose was still no help, following his every step as Bill paced back and forth. Silly Goose had, to Bill’s misfortune been following him everywhere since the moment the carriage took his heart away. Not giving Bill a moments peace even nearly tripping him over a few times.

 

 

Bill was on his own and had been most of the afternoon and night, Lance had taken Galahad to the Baratheon’s and would be gone for another week at least.

While Sansa, she was invited by Guinevere to a ladies getaway for two nights at Camelot castle with the condition of no men and no children, for all the mothers needing a break.

Which Bill rightly thought Sansa deserved, but had no idea he’d be left to deal with _three_ annoying babies.

 

 

“So much for being my special helper, pipsqueak.” Bill huffed at him.

Silly Goose looked up at him and whined, Bill cracked his neck in frustration and kept walking around, trying to ignore his whining which started and still hadn’t stopped all night.

Bill walked out of Loren’s room with her still crying in his arms, and Silly Goose hot on his heels.

 

Making his way into Zera’s chamber, she was already standing up in her crib with tears streaking down her face and yelling for him.

“I’m here baby. What’s wrong?” Bill asked as he approached.

“Daddy!” Zera said as she raised her arms expecting to be picked up. “Up! Daddy.”

Bill moved the four month old to grasp with one arm and rested Loren over his shoulder as he leant over to pick up his two year old, resting Zera comfortably on his hip.

Bill groaned with both his daughters crying on him now and looked down at Silly Goose who was still whining and rubbing his face against Bill’s bare feet.

 

 

 

As he stood there with all of the household unhappy and still awake, an idea came to him and called for Silly Goose to hurry up and follow.

 

 

 

Sitting his daughters on the cool tiles next to Silly Goose, Bill got everything ready.

Soon the room smelt of lavender as he got Zera, then Loren undressed and placed them each in the warm bath he’d prepared.

Once they were in the water with a small amount of Sansa’s lavender oil, the soothing smell reminding them of their mother, was starting to take effect to sooth them.

He picked up Silly Goose and sat him between the girls and starting washing them with his small cup, used for the water to run over each of them.

 

 

Bill sat back and leant against the wall and closed his eyes, letting out a sigh of relief when their giggles began and started playing in the bubbles with Silly Goose.

Bill laughed with his girls when they watched as Silly Goose tried eating the bubbles and let them stay in the water longer than usual as they finally seemed happy again. But he wrapped them up warm when the giggles started cutting off and into yawns.

 

 

Once they were dried and dressed again, Bill was pleased that Loren had fallen asleep over his shoulder and headed to Zera’s chamber first to get her into bed.

“No.”

“No?” Bill asked Zera.

“Stay daddy.”

“Daddy sleeps in his own bed, so do you.” He explained.

“Sleep with daddy.” Zera said.

Both stared at each other, neither wanting to back down.

“Please daddy?”

Her plea and her quivering bottom lip made Bill crumble instantly.

“Mummy never finds out.” Bill said as he headed towards his own bedchamber.

“Ok.” Zera agreed with nod and smiled as she rested her head back down on Bill’s shoulder.

 

 

Both the girls curled up with Silly Goose by his pillow as they waited for Bill to get ready for bed and when he laid down under the covers, Bill brought Loren close to him so she couldn’t roll off the bed during the night.

By the time they snuggled close and fell asleep the sun was beginning its ascend.

 

 

It was well after lunch when Bill felt awareness creep back and felt his girls were still sleeping on him. He groaned when he felt both his arms pinned to the bed but smiled wide when he saw their sleeping faces.

The only one besides him who was awake was Silly Goose who rested his head on Bill’s chest and whined again with their eyes locked.

“Sansa returns tomorrow.” Bill tried to be reassuring, but just made Silly Goose whine more.

 

 

The day didn’t get much better from there, instead of crying and refusing to be corporative, Loren and Zera ended up as carbon copies of Silly Goose.

All three clung to Bill whining and moping for the rest of the day.

He was sitting on the sofa in the lounge room with Loren’s head resting on his thigh with Silly Goose sitting by her chest, making sure she wouldn’t roll and fall off the sofa and resting his head and Bill’s thigh too.

Zera was sitting on Bill’s other side and leaning her face towards his stomach.

“Is spending time with daddy really that bad?” Bill asked them all.

“No. Daddy best!” Zera answered immediately, “miss mummy.”

“Yeah, me too.” Bill said as he kissed the top of Zera’s head, now feeling just as down as the rest of them.

 

 

Bedtime went a lot smoother when Bill refused to let his girls out of his sight.

Silly Goose was making sure they wouldn’t fall off the bed as Bill went around his chambers, closing blinds and getting their sleepwear.

Once they were ready Bill sat against the headboard with each daughter resting on his stomach and Silly Goose on his thighs, he read out loud from his book till three sets of eyes closed.

Putting his book to the side, Bill kept the candle on his mantle burning and slid down to rest on his back and was the last to close his eyes.

 

 

Sansa came through the front door and closed it gently behind her. Creeping through the familiar halls she made her way up to her chamber.

As she got closer she was surprised to see light coming through the crack under the door, knowing the late hour Sansa thought everyone had long since fallen asleep.

She winced when the door made a creaking sound as she widened it enough for her to slip through and melted when she saw her family huddled together on the bed.

Sansa smiled and shushed Silly Goose who woke with the creaking door and was about to let out an excited squeal.

In the time it took Sansa to change for bed, Loren had bodily moved onto Bill’s chest and made a nice space for Sansa to squeeze in beside him.

Silly Goose waddled over and came for Sansa’s kisses before he’d settle again and Bill moaned unhappily when everyone kept moving.

“Shh, my love. Sleep.” Sansa whispered to Bill as she curled to his side and rested her hand over Loren’s back. Only when her head settled on Bill’s shoulder it had the opposite effect and got him stirring.

“Sansa? What time… ?” He croaked out sleepily.

“Late… early? I don’t know.” Sansa told him.

“Then, why?” He asked.

“I couldn’t stay away for another night.” Sansa ducked her face down suddenly shy.

“We missed you too.” Bill mumbled as he fell asleep again.

In the dim light from the candle Sansa could slightly make out the bags under Bill’s eyes and the depressed looks on her girls sleeping faces and looked down at Silly Goose who suddenly let out an excited squeak when their eyes connected.

“Come here, little one.” She whispered to Silly Goose as she raised her arm so he could sleep close to her chest.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Galahad – 10  
> Zera – 9  
> Loren - 7  
> Liam - 4

 

 

 

Bill was at Camelot castle with all the men, including Lance whom was in deep discussion with Arthur and Dagonet.

Bedivere and Bill were catching up and laughing at the antics of Brenda, Arthur's eldest and his son Phillip who was three. They were playing and fighting over all the blocks on the floor surrounded by some of the adults.

Brenda was trying and failing to explain how all the blocks connected to form a house, but little Phil just wanted to mash the blocks together.

Bill felt homesick, he was missing all his girls and son and let the feeling pass as Bed continued to explain the new armour he'd been melding.

 

 

Bill was heading over to George to ask how he and Arya were fairing with training the new flow of recruits, when someone banged on the castle doors desperately.

Bill took no notice and went back to listen how Arya had found her nook and blended in seamlessly into her new roll when he heard the familiar voice of his new gardener/driver, Joshua rushed to his side and clung to Bill's arm as he completely out of breath managed a few words, "there's been an _accident_."

 

The breathless man tried and failed to keep up with Bill, whom had gone pale the second he spoke, watched on helplessly, when Bill wouldn't or couldn't hear the rest of what he'd been trying to say.

He saw as well as many others, Bill ran out the castle as fast as he could, leaving the doors wide open.

 

 

Lance helped Josh stand steady till he got him to a chair while Arthur had produced some water, which Josh sipped at while still trying to regain his breath back.

"Is it the _children_? How's Galahad?" Lance went into instant dad-mode and asked concerned.

"It's not the children..." Josh started to tell them what had happened and Lance couldn't help feeling saddened and helpless for his precious Possum.

 

 

 

Bill had never felt so helpless in all his life, he was so scared and angry that he wasn't there when his family needed him most.

He looked around completely desperate, bypassing all the coaches not wanting to be slowed down by unnecessary weight and saw Arthur's dark mare tied to one of the nearby pillars, Bill rushed over and jumped on his back, galloping away as fast the animal could go.

 

 

 

The hours it took to rush home were some of the worst of Bill's life, as every worst-case scenario flushed past his eyes.

Sansa crushed or coughing up blood.

His babies dying in their mother's arms.

His heart got worse and more heavy the closer he got to his destination. Bill's whole body was shaking, afraid of what _would or wouldn't_ greet him when he saw his home come in view.

 

 

 

As Bill approached, he could just make out the figure of Galahad waiting on the stairs and rushed the poor mare faster when the child ran straight towards him.

Bill jumped down just as Galahad flung himself at Bill and hugged him tight. Galahad was reaching ten years of age and was just a foot shorter than Bill now.

"Goat, it's horrible! Possum is down in the cave and won't let us anywhere near them!" Bill listened to Galahad crying into his chest and take whatever comfort he could from him.

 

 

It took months for Bill to get used to Lance's nickname for him, thinking _Goat_ was the worst insult to him, fighting Lance every time he'd utter it.

It wasn't until Galahad had first started talking that in Lance's own unique way, he'd been giving his child the best names for himself and Sansa, without causing a lot of confusion for all party's involved. At his last birthday when the boy turned nine, it wasn't until then that Gally learned that he and Sansa weren't related but they were still siblings.

 

 

"Where is everyone?" Bill asked as he held the boy close.

"Sitting room, but the girls are freaking out." Gally took his hand and they rushed inside.

 

 

Kay and Mary were watching over the children and couldn't stop a single one of them from rushing over to Bill when he came in to check on them.

Bill crouched down and hugged all three of his children, relieved to see not one scratch on either one of them, but still deeply concerned as they all continued to cry as they hugged him tighter.

 

Bill released his children and told each of them to stay put, and in Kay's and Mary's sight at all times.

 

 

 

Bill skipped down the steps, missing a few at a time to rush down quicker and made his way down into the cave.

Knowing precisely where to find his wife, in the same place she'd always gone to in the past when she needed comfort or peace, for some reason Sansa always found it in their old alcove, on the first mattress they'd shared.

 

As he turned down the small gap in between the stairs and the dirt walls, he could already hear his wife crying and rushed to see her lying on her side with Silly Goose sleeping with his head in her palm and lying on the bedding close beside her.

 

"What's wrong, my love?" Bill was frightened of the answer.

"Little one." Sansa sniffed as she chocked it out, "I thought his eyes seemed watery when he woke me this morning, but thought it was nothing... as..."

Sansa was still trying to hold back the worst of her tears so she could continue, Bill sat at the end of the mattress by her feet and placed a hand on her ankle in comfort.

"As the day progressed, Silly Goose got _slower_."

"Slower?" Bill asked, needing more information.

"His steps. When I saw his feet swelling, I brought him inside by his water and let the children keep him company... then... William's he's not walking right! I don't know what to do! Help me! Help him, _please_?" Sansa got more and more desperate as she got hysterical as she allowed the panic to take over.

Which woke Silly Goose from his light doze and looked at Sansa his concerned watery eyes.

Bill's hand was still rubbing Sansa's leg in an attempt to sooth her and turned his attention to Silly Goose.

"Hey, buddy, I need you to come here and walk for me." Bill said to him in a calm voice and watched as Silly Goose stumbled and took way too long to stand up, finding his feet when his beak held onto Sansa's dress.

 

Bill tried not to let his worry show for Sansa's sake and watched with a heavy heart when Silly Goose could only walk in small circles and couldn't reach Bill's hand he'd had stretched out for him.

"Sansa hold him, follow me _now_!" Bill ordered as he rushed out of the alcove and to their kitchen down in the cave.

 

Sansa quickly complied and wept silently as Silly Goose went completely limp in her arms, like all the effort to walk to Bill had drained the last of his energy right out of him.

 

Sansa stood back out of the way and let Bill rush through the cupboards as his search turned frantic, leaving doors hanging off there hinges and cutlery sewn across the floor around him.

As Bill went about preparing something Sansa couldn't make out, she sat back in the rocking chair and brushed her fingers through her little one's feathers to comfort them both.

 

 

Sansa watched as Bill placed Silly Goose on the blanket they spread out near the lake, and sat beside them as Bill fed what he described was antibiotics that he'd need to give him every four hours till the fever broke... if it broke.

 

 _No_ , they needed to stay optimistic, and they would. They couldn't loose him, their fist son. Sansa prayed like she never prayed before, right up until the very last moment her body gave out on her.

 

Knowing in her heart that Bill would do everything in his power to save him, that thought, that sure belief followed her as her eyes closed against her own wishes and against her strong will. They still closed and saw Silly Goose's sad eyes watch her as she feel asleep from exhaustion.

 

 

 

Sleep never came to Bill that night as he watched over his wife, as he covered her with another blanket and pillow under her head. Knowing he couldn't move her, he couldn't do that to her or Silly Goose.

Every four hours like clockwork, Bill would give a crying Silly Goose his next dose and wait to see if _now_ would be the time he'd get up and go straight to the water.

 

But each time, Bill's heart would drop just a little bit more, when his Pipsqueak would try with all his might and fall down again. "Hey, it's alright, we'll try again in a few hours." Bill calmly stroked Silly Goose's back.

 

 

 

As the night drew on and the house got darker, knowing his children would have been long been put to bed, he still stayed vigilant and got worried when he tried to wake Silly Goose for his next dosage. The goose was hot to touch and wouldn't rouse, no matter how hard Bill shook him.  

"Pipsqueak! ... Come on my strong boy, wake up! ... _Please_ wake up?"

 

Worry really set in and Bill picked up Silly Goose and cradled him to his chest, not caring about anything else, fully emerged them in the lake as he stepped in, clothes, boots and all.

 

 

 

The moment the cool water touched the goose, he tried in his weakened state to struggle in Bill's strong arms, without a strong voice he let out a small squeak, making Bill cry in relief. "Don't you ever scare me like that again, Pipsqueak. Got that!?" Silly Goose squeaked again when Bill kissed the top of his head. "Time for your last dose, my boy."

 

 

 

 

By the time the sun rose through the windows in the rocks, Sansa jumped awake to see the most welcomed sight of Bill half slumped and half immersed in the lake water with Silly Goose sleeping by his chest.

Sansa turned when she heard something snap on the floor, thinking nothing but protecting her boys, she reached for the dagger strapped to her thigh, but stopped when she saw Liam's red hair poking round the doors edge.

Zera, Loren and Gally were with him, all speaking in hushed whispers, having obviously escaping the clutches of Mary and Kay. 

 

 

Sansa wept when she heard the familiar sounds of squeaking and rushed to Silly Goose, as she wrapped him up in her arms, not caring his drenched feathers were soaking the front of her dress as she smothered him in kisses, "love you little one, don't you ever scare us like that again."

She took a moment to examine his webbed feet and saw the swelling had finally gone down, as the children had heard her every word and all rushed in to see Silly Goose for themselves, and all squealing for, _"Silly!"_  

Sansa placed Silly Goose on the ground and they all watched and seemed to hold their breath as he took his first steps. All the children cheered and rushed to hug Silly when he stabilised and waddled over to them.

 

 

By the time Mary's panicked voice yelled for the missing children an hour later, Sansa ushered them all out to give Silly Goose some time to calm down, and tried explaining he was still recovering.

Once the cave was quiet again, Sansa sat by Bill and saw the man was still out cold, even slept throughout all the children's excitement.

Sansa pulled Bill's legs from the water and went about peeling off all his drenched clothes. "Thank you for saving our boy", she whispered as she wrapped him in a warm blanket, where Silly Goose snuggled close to Bill's chest again. 

 

 

Bill woke hours later, soon before lunch, he woke with his head resting in Sansa's lap where her fingers were calmly running through his hair and turned to see Silly Goose watching him, whom squeaked the moment their eyes connected.

Bill smiled and whispered, "my boy," as Silly Goose started affectionately pecking his fingers when Bill pulled him in close, while Sansa leant down and placed a loving kiss to Bill's lips.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The illness is a form of fowl cholera. Which can occur from rodent infestation, when the animal is stressed, or after cold/wet weather. (I chose the last, if you're curious or was wondering)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I'd be slow getting back into writing... but for some reason I always seem to turn to Goosefat Bill when I'm down, or miserable ... or feeling sick and recovering.
> 
> Must be something about all that brown leather he wears! mmm! 
> 
>  
> 
> (six months after the last chapter)

 

 

 

"No matter what you or anyone else hears, no one is to get past those stairs. Got that?"

Sansa knelt and waited for him to reply and smiled indulgently when Silly Goose was quick to squeak out his response.

"You'll do your mama proud, I don't have a doubt."

Sansa said as she gave Silly Goose an affectionate scratch to the top of his head and laughed when he pecked her fingers in his own show of affection.

"Love you, little one. Now remember, no one gets past for anything."

As she stood up Silly Goose puffed up his feathers to look more threatening and faced his back to the stairs as he let out another squeak, while Sansa ascended them.

 

 

 

Bill had just gotten up from bed and thought nothing of Sansa's absence as he pulled off the pants he'd slept in and went about pulling on something else.

He was just about to leave his chambers for some food and to see how Liam was coming along with learning the alphabet, when his was stopped in his path by his fierce looking wife standing in the doorway.

"Sansa?" He asked when she wouldn't let either of them move.

 _"William."_ Sansa slowly said his name and felt herself shiver with delight doing so, as she closed the door behind her and leant against it heavily.

"I'm getting hungry." Bill said to gain sympathy and saw Sansa's eyes darken with desire as took the last remaining step between them so her hands came up easily and caressed his chest.

"I've been hungry for months," was her sultry reply.

"Now I highly doubt that. If we got confined here, our supply would last us months."

 

Sansa's look slightly changed, thinking surely Bill wasn't this dense and went straight for the ties holding his shirt closed.

" _Months,_ William. It's been _months_ my love and you haven't, we haven't." She tried appealing to him and it seemed she was getting nowhere.

"What's been months?" Bill's question really irked her.

"I've missed you, William," She breathlessly whispered wantonly, "Haven't you missed me?"

Bill smiled indulgently and looked at her like he did the children, "I always miss you when we part, but I'm right here. What is this about?"

Sansa looked like a goldfish as she opened and closed her mouth, she couldn't find the right words, _how was he not getting her?_

The hands that had pulled his shirt off, pinched his side and one of his nipples simultaneously, hoping that would get his attention instead.

 

 

 

His reaction was quick when she caused Bill to let out a deep groan, pleasing her immensely, but it was Sansa who moaned when his hands snaked around her waist as he groped her as he melded their mouths together into one of Bill's more sensual kisses.

 

Sansa weakened in his hold and moaned as he moved them over to their bed. They both never took notice of them bouncing slightly as their mouths continued to expertly explore the others.  

"We have to be quick, the kids will be getting up now," Bill groaned out once they separated for air and looked down at Sansa panting beneath him.

Sansa didn't give Bill a moment to recover and quickly flipped them, so she now straddled his lap and went about untying her dress.

"I've got that covered, we can take our time," She panted out and giggled when Bill flipped them again.

"Good."

 

 

 

Galahad was sneaking out of Zera's room and had only a few seconds before she would realise what he'd taken and was about to run when he saw Silly Goose just standing by the bottom steps by himself.

"Silly?"

The Goose in question let out a squeak when Galahad tried getting closer, not missing as he heard Possum scream as she stubbed her toe either, "Come on Silly, breakfast should be ready."

 

"Gally! You're dead meat!"

 

They both turned at Zera's yell and Silly Goose watched as Galahad forgot about the stairs and sat on the banister to slide down faster instead, and just in time for Zera to come out running down after him.

 

 

 

Loren and Liam were finishing their breakfast when the two eldest came in and watched as Gally hid behind Kay to keep Zera's wrath away from him.

When the yelling got worse and Zera's anger soon turned to tears, Loren no longer payed them any attention and left the table.

Wanting to go and pick some flowers, Loren went looking for Silly, knowing he always seemed to know where the biggest and prettiest were and panicked when he wasn't in his usual chambers.

 

She didn't think he would be down in the cave unless mother or father accompanied him and climbed the long staircase that lead towards her parents chamber.

 

 

As she got near the top, she took a break and saw Silly standing in the hall by himself and rushed over to give him a hug.

"Silly, you had me worried." Loren said as she kept him in her small arms and giggled when he nuzzled her chest.

Her hands were grazing his face affectionately as she looked down at Silly Goose and heard her father yell out in pain like he did last time he got wounded and called for mother to help.

"Would you like to pick flowers with me?"

Loren was so hopeful and got upset when Silly just squeaked and waddled back to his step.

"There you are!" Mary was relieved and came closer, "Bath time."

 

_"William!"_

 

"Come on, let's get you washed." Mary said and purposely chose to ignore what was happening upstairs and immediately directed the child away.

 

 

 

Liam hated bath time and always ran away to hide before Mary could catch him. He hated how hard she used the scrubber on his back, it always made his back itchy and much preferred how mama would let him play with Silly in the bubbles as she gently used a washcloth instead.

Kay was busy telling off a bad Gally as Zera was still sniffling at the breakfast table holding her most favourite carved wooden possum. As far back as Liam could remember, Zera had been getting gifts from Lancy, all sorts of different carved animals and she now had entire shelves for all the many she kept out on display.

Every time Liam was allowed in Zera's room, he was only ever given permission to touch those figurines if mama or dad were there, so he knew how badly Gally was in trouble.

Just as Mary stuck her face in, Liam closed the side door that she thought he did have any knowledge of and rushed up the secret passage that lead to the stairs and ran upas fast as he could.

 

 

 

Liam heard someone approaching up behind him and coming fast, so he turned into the nearest chamber and left the door as it was and hid behind it in time to hear whomever that was pass.

 

When he thought the coast was clear, Liam stuck to the shadows and moved along the walls towards the staircase leading up so he could find his mama.

 

"Come on, Gosling. Please?"

 

Liam ran when he heard Lancy and screamed excitedly when he saw him trying to get past Silly, pleading and getting his shins attacked every time he tried stepping closer to no success.

Lance turned around in time to catch Liam when he jumped up at him, "Cub? Where did you come from?"

"Shadows."

"Why?" Lance asked as he adjusted the boy in his strong hold.

Liam leant in to whisper it like a secret, "Escaping the evil."

"What's the horrible evil this time Cub?" Lance asked in the same stage whisper.

"Bath."

Lance tossed his head back in laughter and got louder when Liam smiled wide at him, like he was proud to get such a huge reaction.

 

_"Sansa huh!"_

_"Williammmargh!"_

 

Lance's laughter reached new heights as the couple got louder and knew now what Silly Goose had been doing all morning, "Come on guys, we don't need to hear anymore."

"What's wrong with mama? Is she in pain?"

"Haha, far from it, Cub. Come along Gosling, you've done your job well." Lance said as he began to walk away and turned when Silly Goose didn't follow.

"Cub, bring him." Lance knew he wouldn't stand a chance if he tried retrieving the little guy and was relieved when Liam picked him up without any hassle. 

 

 

Lance had Liam in his arms again, who was keeping a strong hold on Silly Goose and found the rest of the children and directed them all outside, "It's sunny out, come on kids lets go out and enjoy it."

At their choruses of yeses and each of them running off to do their own thing, Lance smiled warmly as he kept a constant watch over them and feeling content.

 

"It's Liam's bath time," Mary didn't sound pleased when she caught up to Lance and stood with her arms crossed over her chest, beside him.

"Let the boy have fun."

"But I was told specifically - "

"Look, they're outside let the kids get dirty and let them wash up afterwards," Lance reasoned with the woman and laughed as Silly Goose chased Gally and Liam.

 

 

 

Bill was laying on the floor still panting, trying to catch his breath, with his arms crossed beneath his head. Which raised his head slightly so he had the perfect view of Sansa lying between his open legs and placing tantalising kisses along his ribs.

"How many times was that?" Sansa asked as she found a sensitive spot along his left ribs.

"Mmm."

"How about a bath?" Sansa asked just before kissing his abs.

"Hmm."

Sansa moved so she sat back on her thighs, still between Bill's spread legs, "William, get up."

"I am up."

 

Bill laughed as he got up and chased his naked wife past the door leading to their large bath.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a question for you all and any help would be awesome. 
> 
> I've got two or three story ideas floating around in my head which came to me when I felt like I was coughing my lungs out, these are all Goosefat/Sansa and nothing will be started while I'm still in the middle of my two major stories (I don't think my brain could handle adding another multi-chapter on top of everything at the moment) and once I've finished one of them I'm going to start on my mobster/gangster Goosefat/Sansa story... BUT...
> 
> I noticed all my stories had Sansa going or finding her way to Camelot, but never Bill to Westeros. 
> 
> The question is: would you like to read Bill accidently finding himself there (by mystical means or maybe because of the lady of the lake) after the events of *yuck yuck* season 7? OR does the idea of Arthur and his men (including Bill! duh!) going to Kingslanding to make an alliance with a newly crowned Joffrey, and ultimately making a new(ish) timeline sound better?

**Author's Note:**

> ♡♡♡♡♡♡


End file.
